1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a lens unit, an exposure device, an LED head, an image formation apparatus, and a reading apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a lens unit in which two lens arrays, each having linearly arranged lenses opposed to each other, is used in an optical system of an electrophotographic image formation apparatus that uses an LED head in which LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) are linearly arranged. Such an arrangement has heretofore likewise been used in an optical system of a reading apparatus, such as a scanner or a facsimile machine, configured to form an image of a read original document on a light reception unit in which light reception elements are linearly arranged (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-164658 (paragraphs [0019] to [0022], and FIG. 1)).